


The Village

by aqueousEscapist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqueousEscapist/pseuds/aqueousEscapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't know where many of the children came from. On rare occasions there was a birth, but most of them just suddenly appeared, wandering the streets alone as children that were barely more than infants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Village

**Author's Note:**

> AU, Centers around the ACE portion of the FACE family, "2P Doppelgangers" make an appearance later.
> 
> This is in no way inspired by the movie called "The Village". Bless my soul, I wasn't even aware that it was a thing until someone asked me about it.

_Then the angel asked her what her name was,  
She said, "I have none."  
Then he asked, "How can this be?"  
"My father never gave me one."  
And when he saw her, raised for the slaughter,  
Abraham's daughter raised her bow.  
How darest you, child, defy your father?  
You better let young Isaac go._

 

**The Village** was a somewhat lively place.

The people who lived there were raised from young children by those who would be best suited to influence and bring them up with a loving hand, even if it wasn’t their parents. They didn’t know where many of the children came from. On rare occasions there was a birth, but most of them just suddenly appeared, wandering the streets alone as children that were barely more than infants.

Sometimes there were fights. Arguments, wars. But he who was meant to have the child, always won in the end.

The wars were fixed. Every possible outcome was calculated and things were arranged just so, so that when it came time for the child to go to the victor, the correct guardian would receive them.

But the people didn’t know this.

Sometimes one snuck through and temporarily won custody over a child they shouldn’t have, or it was decided later that they should not have that child and another war was fought.

But this is not the portion of the story we are focusing on.

We are focusing on the myths of the village. One in particular.

A story of doppelgangers living in cells under the forest floors, created and put there by an evil witch.

None of them know if this is true, and none of them have ventured to find out. Except two little boys.

Ever since they were young children they had been obsessed with this story, asking their guardian to tell it to them every night before bed.

And he did. It was just a story after all, right? What harm could it do?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I would do something with the "2P" versions of the characters just for shits and giggles. My final decision was inspired by the song "Abraham's Daughter" by Arcade Fire, so I included that as well. It will revolve around the ACE portion of the FACE family, just so everyone knows.
> 
> It's a human-ish AU where the "Village" is partially controlled from an outside source. I'm not elaborating too much on that, but the people refer to this power as "gods", again, I'm not elaborating much on this so please don't ask. They cannot leave the Village, and no one has ever tried -they have everything they need and no desire to leave. Once a month there is a group of people from outside the village that drop off supplies that they cannot produce themselves. It is surrounded by a 40 foot high brick wall, and includes farmers fields and several forests.
> 
> The village is extremely old fashioned, resembling that of the Victoria era, while still remaining partially modern.


End file.
